Strangely Beautiful
by Agnes Stewart
Summary: A one shot song fic to "Strangely Beautiful" by Shealeigh. This is some moments in Bill and Nancy's relationship and why she still loves him. Please review!


**A/N So basically, I've spent the whole week listening to Radio Disney, playing with toy horses, and swimming. Songs on Radio Disney have inspired me a lot, so this is one of the ideas that came into my head. It's a song fic to "Strangely Beautiful" by Shealeigh. The lyrics are just by ear, so I' apologize in advance if they're incorrect. I'd say in the beginning Nancy's about 16 and Bill maybe 18 or 19. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Strangely Beautiful", "I'd Do Anything", or any characters.**

Strangely Beautiful

_I quite like the way you smile_

_I quite like the way you say my name_

Nancy stepped in the darkened pub, scanning the many empty, sunken faces in hopes of finding her good friend, William 'Bill' Sikes. "'ey Nance!" A deep, smooth voice cried. The girl's head snapped around and she saw Bill stumbling over to her.

"God Bill," she cried, putting her arm around the man to support him. "Yer comin' 'ome right now. We've been worried sick," Nancy said, trying to sound stern. Bill put on a lopsided grin that made Nancy feel weak in the knees and then he laughed. They walked out of the pub and down a few alleys.

"Wait," Bill said, abruptly stopping.

"What Bill?" Nancy asked, her brown eyes shining through the darkness in the alleyway.

"I got somethin' to say to yer afore we get back to the loft," he said, moving towards the girl.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see," Bill paused, chewing his lower lip. "I'm real… fond of ya Nance. Yer kind, pretty, tough."

Nancy moved towards Bill, placing herself squarely in front of him. "Well Bill, I'm fond o' ya meself." Bill placed his arms around her nervously and brought her lips up to meet his. When they pulled apart, Nancy whispered dazedly, "I love you Bill."

"Love you too, Nancy," he replied, her name rolling off of his tongue pleasantly.

_Somewhat of a fascination_

_How you swirl a conversation_

The loft was quiet except for the idle chatter of Bill and Nancy, who were seated in chairs in front of the fireplace. Fagin and the rest of the boys had retired a few hours earlier, and Bill and Nancy were glad to have the time alone.

"Nancy, it's getting a bit crowded 'ere at the loft. What d'you think?" Bill asked, glancing over to watch the girl's face.

"I think it's fine. Why?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Well, we've been… together for awhile and with all the boys and Fagin around we can't do exactly what we _want _to do," he said awkwardly.

"Bill Sikes! Do you mean what I think you mean?" she replied, laughing a bit. Bill's face flushed a dark red. "Are you embarrassed?" Nancy asked incredulously.

"Nance, you know I love you like that," Bill said. "We got enough money-"

"What? Fagin has all the stuff you nab."

"You don't think I give Fagin _every_thing, do ya?" Nancy laughed. "I've got enough to get us a little flat. All on our own, without Fagin nagging at us and the boys crying."

"I don't mind the boys too much," Nancy said.

"If you want kids runnin' 'round, we can have our own," Bill said, "_if_ that's what you want."

"Oh it is Bill," she said standing and settling herself on his lap. She hugged him tightly and said, "It truly is." Bill hugged her back, running one of his callused hands through her long reddish brown hair.

"Then you shall 'ave it."

_And when we're apart_

_I think about you all the time_

_Tell me quick_

_Are you thinking about me?_

Nancy looked through the smudged glass as she sat in the window seat at the loft. Bulls-eye lay on the ground beneath her perch. "Nance, wanna play cards?" It was the Artful Dodger, his top hat placed lightly on his head and his unmistakable smile on his face. He looked at her hopefully, eager to cheer her up.

"No thanks, Dodge," she said, glancing at him only quick enough to see his face fall and his eyes focus on his boots.

"Well, if yer ever up to it, I'll be over 'ere," he said, his voice small and dejected, though Nancy could hardly focus on that. She could hardly focus on anything; every thought returned to Bill, who was creeping through a house in Pentonville, trying to bring home something to impress Fagin.

"D'you want a drink, Nancy my dear?" Fagin asked.

"No Fagin."

"Why don't you come away from the window?"

"No Fagin!" Nancy said, exasperatedly.

"A watched pot never boils, my dear," the old man pointed out.

"I don't care!" she shouted, causing the boys to stop what they were doing and watch the two.

The Dodger immediately stood up. "What's wrong? Nance? Fagin?" His blue eyes were curious and his eyebrows were raised.

Nancy, already angry with Fagin, cried, "Nothin'! Can't you mind yer own business?"

"I'm sorry," Dodger said, stepping back and willing himself to keep from crying. He had never seen Nancy like this, and it frightened him. "I'm real sorry Nance."

Nancy bit her lip and calmed herself. "I'm sorry too," the girl replied, horrified at what she had just done. "I'm just a bit stressed right now." She sat back down in her window seat and brought her knees up to her chest. She looked out the window, praying to see Bill's triumphant silhouette striding down the alleyways.

Nancy sat in this fashion for another hour, until Bulls-eye hopped up excitedly. The girl blinked her eyes to focus them, as she was rather tired, and then saw Bill outside, preparing to climb the stairs leading to the loft.

"'e's 'ere!" Nancy cried, climbing out of her seat and running out of the loft. Bill had just reached the top of the stairs and she flung her arms around him. "I missed you so much," she whispered into his neck.

"I missed you too," Bill said. "I couldn't get you out of me 'ead." He chuckled and then pulled her off of him. He led her into the loft and said, "Fagin, I'm 'ere!"

"I know, my dear. Now let's see what you've got," the old man said, rubbing his hands together eagerly. Bill tossed his bag at Fagin, and when it hit the ground a clang of metal was heard. "Careful! Careful!" Fagin warned, scooping up the bag and emptying the contents onto the table. The boys quickly gathered around it, admiring the many valuables.

"You got to pick a pocket or two, my dears, if you want to be like Bill Sikes," Fagin advised his young wards.

_You don't know how much I care, do you?_

_You don't realize that this song is about you_

"Plummy and slam!" Nancy called. In one hand she rapped at the decrepit wooden door and Bill tightly clasped the other.

"Nancy's 'ere!" she heard a boy cry from inside and then the door was opened.

"Is Fagin 'ere?" Bill asked.

"Yessir," the boy replied, his tone quickly changing from jovial to formal. Nancy laughed slightly and she and Bill walked into the flat.

Bill moved to a table in a corner where Fagin was seated and they began speaking in hushed tones.

"Nance!" Dodger cried, running over to her his top hat nearly flying off his head. "'ello!"

"'ello Dodge. What you so excited 'bout?" she asked, smiling fondly at him.

"I'm 'appy to see you," he admitted, his cheeks flushing. "Do you wanna sing a song?" he asked.

"Which one?" Nancy asked, but she knew full well his answer.

"I'd do anything," he said.

"Course," she said. "You start."

Dodger nodded and began the familiar tune. "I'd do anything for you dear, anything, for you mean everything to me." His small voice and cockney accent made Nancy smile as she listened. "I know that I'd go anywhere for your smile, anywhere, for your smile everywhere I see."

"Would you climb a hill?" Nancy sang, her lovely soprano voice catching Bill's attention. He raised an eyebrow at her as Dodger replied, "Anythin'."

"Wear a daffodil?"

Completely serious, he replied, "Anythin'."

"Leave me all your will?"

"Anythin'."

"Even fight my Bill?" Dodger glanced nervously at Bill, who had turned back to talking to Fagin. "Oh, I see 'ow it is," Nancy said, smiling. Then, she took over singing. "I'd do anything for you dear, anything, for you mean everything to me."

She kept her eyes trained on Bill. She wished he knew just to what extent her love was. "I know that I'd go anywhere for your smile, anywhere, for your smile everywhere I see." Bill noticed her gaze but quickly turned back to Fagin. Nancy's heart sunk; he didn't understand.

_So come play a song for me on_

_Your beautiful guitar_

_Got everyone fallin' in love_

_Standin' there and lookin' so strong_

"Come on Bill. Please?" Nancy asked, climbing out of the bed she shared with her lover Bill Sikes.

"I'm not one for singing Nance," he said, rolling over.

"Fine," she said. "I'm gonna make breakfast so 'urry up and get dressed." Bill grunted in reply. She moved into the kitchen and quickly made some toast. She was setting the plates at the table and pouring some coffee when Bill came in. "Mornin'!" she said cheerfully.

"Sorry for not singin'," he said, sitting down at the table.

"'s alrigh' Bill," she replied.

He shook his head. "'ere. I found this last week at some 'ouse in Pentonville. You want it?" In his hand was a black choker with a small red ruby at the center.

"Oh my!" Nancy cried, as Bill set it in her palm. "It's beautiful. Thank you Bill!" She pulled him into a quick hug and then she looked him hard in the face.

Bill had a rather round face and dark, almost black, eyes. In his eyes, there was a sort of untamed fire, a spark of danger that Nancy had never noticed. His face had a strong, determined set to it. This face was the face that stood out from the grime of London. This was a face she would always remember. Nancy thought over all the faces she knew so well. Dodger's cheeky grin, Charley's face twisted up in laughter, Bet's small, timid smile, Fagin with greed glinting in his eyes. Then Bill, with his dark eyes and lopsided grin, looking strong.

"Nance? What's wrong?" Bill asked.

"Nothin'. I was jus' thinkin'… you're real 'andsome, Bill. You got me fallin' in love all over again."

_But if I saw you in the pouring rain_

_The illusion wouldn't be the same_

_I think you should know_

_You'd still be strangely beautiful_

Nancy walked into the flat and moved to the mirror in order to take off her bonnet and smooth down her hair. She turned to go to the window, but instead she saw Bill sitting on the bed, holding his arm. His shirtsleeve on that side was already stained with blood.

"Bill!" she cried, running over to him. "What 'appened?"

"The crack failed. Toby ran off an' I got shot. Those damned traps!" Bill explained, furiously.

"I'm gonna get you some gin and water and then I'll try to 'elp yer arm," Nancy said, hopping up to fix him a drink. Once she had finished that, she hurriedly returned to Bill's side and urged him to drink the gin and water, which he did without complaint. "Now I'm gonna get you out o' this shirt," she said and began to ease it off of him.

"Bloody 'ell," Bill muttered, gritting his teeth against the searing pain in his arm.

"Sorry," Nancy said, moving to a cabinet where she pulled out a pair of tweezers. She came back to Bill's side.

"What're you gonna do with those?" he asked, backing away.

"I've gotta get the bullet out," she said. "Now please keep still." She grabbed onto his arm.

When Nancy put the tweezers into his arm, Bill winced and could hardly keep back tears. The girl looked up into his face. "Oh Bill," she said. "I'm so sorry." Despite the tears streaking his face, he was still so strong. With his eyes full or fear and pain, it was hard to see the flames, but Nancy knew they were there. He was still beautiful, her Bill.

_Strangely beautiful_

_Oohhohh_

_I quite like the way you laugh_

_I quite like the way you play guitar_

_A subject of admiration_

_Messin' with my concentration_

The Three Cripples was loud and dark. Tonight, however, it was even louder, as the whole gang, Fagin, Nancy, and Bill were there. The boys had drank quite a lot that evening, and were being more rowdy than usual.

The Artful Dodger was standing before the congregation of boys, doing a rather convincing imitation of Fagin. "You gotta pick a pocket or two!" he crooned, his voice cracking as he convulsed into laughter, along with the rest of the boys, and Bill.

"Dodger!" Fagin shouted, having enough of these jokes at his expense, and began to fly at the boy. Dodger quickly crawled under a table and slipped into his seat. Fagin, not being anymore sober than the boys, stumbled and hung onto a table for support.

Bill roared with laughter. "He sure keeps ya on yer toes, eh Fagin?" he asked.

"No more than you did my dear," the old man replied, retreating back to his table.

"Nancy!" the girl's head snapped around when she heard the familiar voice. It was Bet, beckoning her over to the bar.

"Yeah Bet," Nancy said once she had reached the bar. She glanced back and looked at Bill as Bet began to speak.

"Could you take over my shift tomorrow?" Bet asked, but then she realized her friend was not paying attention.

"Wait what?" Nancy asked, turning back to Bet.

"Never mind," Bet said, with a small smile. "Go back to Bill."

Nancy smiled before hurrying to return to Bill's side.

_You're like a song that I sing on and on and on_

_Tell me quick_

_Are you singing about me?_

"Bill!" Nancy called from the kitchen into the bedroom.

"What?" Bill replied groggily.

"Yer breakfast's ready. I'm goin' to Fagin's to get the money," she said, pulling on her bonnet.

"Alrigh'," Bill said, rolling over in the bed.

"Bill?" Nancy asked, gripping the bed frame.

"Wha'?" he asked.

"You do love me, don't you?" she asked.

"'course I do," he said.

"I love you too," Nancy said, and rushed out of the flat. Bill had no idea how much it meant to her to hear that. They had been going through a rough patch in their relationship; Bill had been drinking more and becoming violent as a result. But Nancy was going to make things right, or at least try.

_You don't know how much I care, do you?_

_You don't realize that this song is about you_

Bill didn't understand. He didn't understand that every time she took a customer into the backroom at the Cripples that she was wishing for him. He didn't understand that Oliver only reminded her of the children Bill had promised her years ago. He didn't realize that his was the only face she saw. He didn't understand that the Artful Dodger's innocent flirtations meant nothing to her. He didn't understand that each time he beat her it hurt her heart more than it did her body. He didn't know it made her want to help and comfort him.

He didn't realize it only made her love him more.

_So come play a song for me on_

_Your beautiful guitar_

_Got everyone fallin' in love_

_Standin' there and lookin' so strong_

"Damn you!" Bill cried, kicking Nancy in the stomach. She curled into a ball on the floor to try to soften his blows, but to no avail. She looked up into his eyes. Hi strength was there, and that old fire. She saw rage and… something else. Fear? Sadness? Nancy didn't have time to figure it out, for Bill had kicked her one last time and was storming out of their flat, with Bulls-eye following.

Nancy lay on the floor for a few minutes, until she was sure he was gone, and then pulled herself to her feet. She splashed some water on her face and then changed into her nightgown before crawling into bed. She couldn't bear to go to Fagin's because she knew what they would say. Fagin would ask her what happened and the boys would watch her with big scared eyes. Dodger would ask why she stayed with Bill, despite all he had done to her.

But Nancy loved Bill. She loved the side that the others couldn't see. She loved him when he was sober, and reflective, and loving. The problem was she hardly saw that side of him anymore.

_But if I saw you in the pouring rain_

_The illusion wouldn't be the same_

_I think you should know_

_You'd still be strangely beautiful_

Bill came home that night, drunker than usual. "What is it, Bill?" Nancy asked, rising out of bed, when she saw the traces of tears in his eyes.

"That Oliver kid. He's gonna get us into trouble," Bill said bitterly.

"No. No, he wouldn't," Nancy reassured him, taking his hands in hers.

"I'm gonna 'ang! An' you an' Fagin wi' me," he told her, tears spilling onto his cheeks.

Nancy held him in a tight embrace and said, "No Bill. It'll be alrigh'." But the true possibility of his words hit her. It could happen. She could see their bodies twisting in the wind.

"I don't wanna 'ang," he cried, sounding like a child. "I don't want no one to 'ang."

"No one will," Nancy told him. "Now hush and get into bed. You must be exhausted." Bill obliged, to her surprise.

"I love you Nance," he said, lying down.

"I love you too," she said, crawling into the bed beside him and curling up in his arms.

_When the music stops_

_And the crowds go home_

_You take your rockstar self apart_

_I want you to know_

_You'll still be_

_In my heart_

_You're strangely beautiful_

_Strangely beautiful_

_Oh_

_You're strangely beautiful_

_Strangely beautiful_

_Oh_

Nancy sighed, pleased with herself. She had finished supper and Bill wasn't even home yet. She began to pour herself a glass of gin when the door banged open. Startled, Nancy dropped the glass. She winced as it shattered on the floor.

"Stupid girl," Bill muttered, stumbling over to the table. He was definitely drunk. "Get me a glass o' gin," he told Nancy, sitting down.

"No," she said quietly.

"What?" he demanded, standing up and moving towards her.

Nancy's heart beat quicker in her terror but she repeated herself, "No. You've 'ad enough." Bill's eyes widened in fury as he pushed Nancy to the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes as her hands were stabbed with the broken glass. She was kicked in her rear and sprawled out on the floor. Bill hit her again and again, but through the whole thing, Nancy tried desperately not to make a sound.

Once Bill was finished, he snarled, "I'll go to Fagin's then. At least 'e knows what's good for 'im." With that, Bill left. Nancy lifted herself into a kneeling position and began pulling the shards of glass out of her hands. She wondered why she still loved Bill, when others would have walked away years ago. Yet she still thought he was perfect and beautiful, while others cowered at the mere mention of his name.

She then knew why she loved him: because no one else would.

_You're strangely beautiful_

_ . . . . . . . . . . ._

**A/N I hope everyone liked that. I took me so long to write! Please review!**


End file.
